supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blimp, Blimp, Blimp
Chapter 1: A visit in the headquarters At the Disgusting headquarters, with a logo that is much more professional than one would be likely to imagine… “MY HOUSE, MY RULES, AFTER THIS, EVERYBODY WILL BE LEFT WITH NOTHING! ZERO!!” Dick shouted like a lunatic. “Sir, you might wanna get some water.” An employee #1 said. “Me water?” Dick said. “I’ll pour the water on top of your head in a minute!” “You better be nice to your boss.” Employee #2 said. “Or I’ll throw in the water.” “You probably need me.” Employee #1 said. “I have all the help I need right now!” Dick said. “Give me the picture of Kazuki Sato sucking a dick, and shut up. Have someone work on the advertisements, and shut up.” “What now?” Employee #3 said. “HINOMARU TAKES OFF HIS COAT AND BUTTON-UP SHIRT!” Dick shouted. “DISGUSTING! AND THE NIGGA CUNT, EVERY POKÉMON IS CAPABLE OF BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ANYBODY!” “Calm down, boss.” Employee #1 said. “LISTEN, MY HOUSE, MY RULES, IF THIS SHIT FAILS, I’LL CALL A LAWYER, I’LL ADJUST EVERYBODY, I’LL BE GUARANTEED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYBODY!” Dick said. “Good luck with-” Employee #1 said. “EVERYBODY WILL HAVE NOTHING!” Dick said. “ZERO!” Chapter 2: A crippling setback Later on… Kazuki is in Reicheru’s house. “I wonder what Reicheru is doing,” Kazuki said. The doorbell rings. The mail carrier leaves whistling. Kazuki answers the door, sees a package, opens the package, sees a sheet of paper, and faints. The sheet of paper said: DISGUSTING LOOK AT WHAT REICHERU MADE: A picture of Kazuki sucking a dick. (not text) REICHERU REALLY DID MAKE THIS. DISGUSTING Then, Kazuki regained consciousness. "What the fuck?! Reicheru would never draw shit like this!" He exclaimed in a mix of shock and anger. Chapter 3: More mischief Reicheru is back in the house. “Hi Kazuki, I’m home!” Reicheru said. “You’re home? Get away from me!” Kazuki said. “What?” Reicheru said. “See what you made for me and did to me?” Kazuki said. Reicheru reads the paper with the captions and the picture of Kazuki sucking a dick. “WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME?” Kazuki said. “I WANT A DIVORCE! I DON’T EVER WANNA SEE YOU AGAIN!” “But I didn’t draw this! I don't even draw male genitals!” Reicheru said. “EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD BETTER BELIEVE YOU DREW THIS SHIT!” Kazuki shouted even louder. “GOODBYE FOREVER!” Hinomaru was a beyond angry, he smacks Kazuki in the face, He may be an apathetic man, but make Reicheru cry, you will regret it. "Get out of here right now, I used my psychic powers on allies, I can do it again!" He hissed Kazuki leaves the house. "Don't come back, naive boy!" He said. Reicheru is heartbroken and faints, Hinomaru catches her. Meanwhile, Disgusting’s blimp is posting pictures of Aunt Nanner sucking a dick as flyers which aim to make Lake Hoohaw’s population believe Sophie drew them. Inside the Disgusting blimp… You see a poster that says: DISGUSTING OBNOXIOUS NAUSEATING ABYSMAL LOSER DISGUSTING TERRIBLE RIDICULOUS UNACCEPTABLE MALICIOUS PATHETIC Those words are written in Arial Black italic font with a shooting star and two parallel lines having gone through each word, the Disgusting logo and the flyers uses the same font and style. That means the company hates Donald Trump. “Where should I put it, boss?” Employee #1 said. “I don’t give a damn.” Dick said. “I’d say on the trunk of Oaky Oak Tree, and that will be the day.” The Disgusting blimp does so. “Remember, I’m gonna get points, and Sophie the Otter’s gonna get shit!” Dick said. Momentarily, there is flyers all over Lake Hoohaw that have pictures of Aunt Nanner sucking a dick. Here’s what they all say: DISGUSTING SOPHIE THE OTTER DREW THIS: A picture of Aunt Nanner sucking a dick. (not text) SOPHIE TRUTHFULLY DID DRAW THIS. DISGUSTING “Sophie’s gonna be in major, major trouble.” Dick said. “I can hardly wait to do the same thing to the Tanners.” “Really?” Employee #1 said. “Yeah.” Dick said. Chapter 4: Embarassing for Reicheru Reicheru is crying and sobbing over the destruction of the relationship with Kazuki Samo. Hinomaru comforted her. "It's okay Reicheru, don't cry...." He said, He believed Reicheru didn't draw that. Luigi Todaro comes in the house. Luigi Todaro laughs at Reicheru’s crying. “Reicheru, time to marry me!” Luigi said, Hinomaru got up. “GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE RIGHT FUCKING NOOOOOOOOW!!!!” Reicheru screeched. Reicheru might be starting to become evil towards everybody after the destruction of the relationship with Kazuki. "HINOMARU, USE PSYCHIC ON THAT SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled. Hinomaru used his psychic powers and threw Luigi through a wall. Meanwhile, the Disgusting blimp is approaching the New Veato region, the governor of the New Veato region activates a beam which sends the Disgusting blimp back to Mayorsville, Mississippi. “THIS IS BULLSHIT!” Dick shouted like a crazy person who is throwing a tantrum fit for like a 3-year old. “I WAS 0-15 MINUTES AWAY FROM THE CUNT NIGGA’S REGION, THE BEAM SENT THE BLIMP BACK TO MISSISSIPPI, I HAVE TO START ALL OVER THIS IS BULLSHIT!! DISGUSTING!!” “Are we getting back to yelling?” Employee #1 said. “MY HOUSE, MY RULES, I’LL CALL A LAWYER, I’LL EXPLAIN TO THE LAWYER WHAT THE PROBLEM IS, I’LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE NIGGA CUNT REGION! DISGUSTING!” Dick screamed louder and louder, sentence/comma by sentence/comma. Chapter 5: Blowing point Then later, LaToya, Jade’s mother who wears a black slip dress with green spaghetti straps, checks an article which lectures what the Disgusting blimp did. It says the Disgusting blimp was trying to approach the New Veato region, however, New Veato’s governor used a beam to send the blimp back to its home, Mississippi. Disgusting, however, was successful in ending the marriage of Reicheru and Kazuki Sato, by sending Kazuki a picture of Reicheru sucking a dick, and probably got Sophie in trouble in Lake Hoohaw too. The name of the CEO of Disgusting: Dick Cox. He is responsible for all this. “Alright, you gotta be kidding me.” LaToya said. LaToya’s husband, Joe, enters the house. “Hi, honey.” He said. “Hey, Joe.” LaToya said. “See this urgent article?” Joe reads it. “Another toolbox idiot.” Joe said. “Some people may have, I’m not falling for it!” Chapter 6: Sophie finds out about the truth Lake Hoohaw citizens are rioting about the flyer on Oaky Oak Tree set up by Disgusting, coming after Sophie. Sophie unsettledly comes back to the houseboat. “Hi, sweetie!” Aunt Nanner said. “Hi…” Sophie said. “What’s the matter, honey?” Aunt Nanner said. “Um…” Sophie said, her phone rings. It is Jade’s mom, LaToya, calling. “Hello?” Sophie said. “Hi, Sophie, this is Jade’s Dad with Jade’s mom.” Joe said. The phone is on speaker. “Wait, what?” Sophie said. “That’s right.” LaToya said. “Well, other folks of Lake Hoohaw are rioting against me and accusing me of drawing a highly offensive flyer, the Raccoons, the Beavers, the Snooties, the Ducks, everyone!” Sophie said, tearing up. “It’s a picture of your mother sucking a dick, right?” Joe said. “Right.” Sophie said. “They’re still doing it?” Joe said. “Yes.” Sophie said. “Tell them and your dictator it was the olive idiot in the name of Dick Cox who drew the anathema!” Joe said. “Thank you, I’ll tell Mayor Jeff!” Sophie said. “Wait a minute? How did you know what the flyer was?” “Oh, it was off of a report.” LaToya said. “From a homegrown organization!” Joe said. “Oh, OK. Bye!” Sophie said. “So, what’s the matter? What are you telling Mayor Jeff?” Aunt Nanner said. “Lots of people are accusing me of drawing an offensive and inappropriate picture, apparently the illustrator is Dick Cox.” Sophie said. “Should’ve known!” Chapter 7: Kazuki finds out Kazuki Sato finds an attorney. “Hi, you must be Kazuki Sato.” The attorney said. “I am. I want to divorce Reicheru.” Kazuki said. “Really?!” The attorney said in shock. “Why?” “Because Reicheru drew a picture of me sucking a dick.” Kazuki said. “What?” The attorney said. “Yes.” Kazuki said. “Well Kazuki, the truth is, it was Dick Cox who drew the picture.” The attorney said. “Dick Cox is the CEO of Disgusting.” “Really?” Kazuki said. “That’s right.” The attorney said. “He tricked you into thinking that Reicheru was the one who drew the flyer, but the artist was really him, his company goes by the name of Disgusting.” “Oh…” Kazuki said. “OK, that makes sense.” “I know, because of the words that say Disgusting, right?” The attorney said. “Yes.” Kazuki said. “So, are you sure you want to divorce Reicheru?” The attorney said. “Well, actually… I am not sure.” Kazuki said. “I don’t think I will divorce her.” Then he thought for a moment. "Her Espeon told I am only coming back if I apologise." He said Chapter 8: Battle of the dictators Meanwhile, at the Disgusting headquarters in Mississippi… “We need someone to collaborate in an advertisement!” Dick said. His phone rings, Dick picks it up. “Hello?” Dick said. “Hi, I am Mayor Jeff, mayor of Lake Hoohaw.” Mayor Jeff said. “The what?” Dick said. “You must be the one who drew the flyer, which was unacceptable and inappropriate.” Mayor Jeff said. “I drew it?” Dick said. “I drew it?! I DIDN’T DRAW IT, SOPHIE DREW IT! SOPHIE! DISGUSTING!” He screamed like a lunatic. “Calm down.” Mayor Jeff said. “Calm down?” Dick said. “I’LL GIVE YOU CALM DOWN IN A SECOND, SOPHIE, DESERVES THE FUCKING GUILLOTINE!” He screamed like a lunatic. “Alright, you really need to calm down. And stop swearing.” Mayor Jeff said. “WHY DO YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN? IT’S RUDE!” Dick said. “I HAVE TO STOP SWEARING?! HUH! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT! YOU’RE FUCKING MAYOR? HUH! MAYORS AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BE RUDE! YOU’RE WORTH NOTHING BUT SHIT! TELL REICHERU TO MARRY LUIGI TODARO! EVERYBODY’S TEN MILLION PERCENT FINE WITH IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!” He screamed like a lunatic. “Well, you are the one who drew the flyer.” Mayor Jeff said. “I drew nothing.” Dick said. “I DREW NOTHING! IT WAS SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE! SOPHIE!” “And I’m not being rude.” Mayor Jeff said. “YES YOU ARE!” Dick said. “DISGUSTING! ACCEPT SOPHIE DREW IT, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, IT’S A FACT!” He screamed like a lunatic. “Is this the right way to talk to a mayor?” Mayor Jeff said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick said. “IT THE FUCK IS NOT DIRTY, NONE OF IT THE FUCK IS DIRTY, MOVE IT!” He screamed like a lunatic. Mayor Jeff hangs up. “Don’t worry, he’s getting it someday.” Dick said. Chapter 9: Now Kazuki Calls Dick Cox is watching an episode of SpongeBob. “Well Mr. Squidward, all’s well that end’s well.” Mr. Krabs said. “I got me poor disgusting old clientèle back, and me rich disgusting new clientèle to boot!” Dick Cox angrily turns off the TV. “HUH! DISGUSTING! YOU ADMITTED IT! DISGUSTING!” Dick said. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE NOTHING! ZERO! THAT’S EVEN BETTER!” Dick Cox receives another call. “Hello?” Dick said. “I’m Kazuki Sato.” He said. “I’M DICK COX, COUNTY CELEBRITY OF ISSAQUENA, CEO OF DISGUSTING!” He said. “I knew it.” Kazuki said. “Why did I fall for such an easy trap?” “The what?” Dick said. “Don’t say that to me.” Kazuki said.” “Continue to talk the way you talk, we’ll have major issues.” Dick said. “You’re the one who drew the picture of my bride sucking a dick, I was just about to divorce her.” Kazuki said.” “AGAIN! DIVORCE HER! DO IT!” Dick said. “SHE DREW THE FUCKING FLYER, NOT ME, SHE DREW IT! IT’S NO ONE ELSE’S FAULT, IT’S REICHERU’S!” “What my attorney said makes sense 1000%.” Kazuki said. “YOUR ATTORNEY WAS LYING!” Dick said. “TELL REICHERU TO MARRY LUIGI TODARO!” “YOU’RE WORSE THAN WOOMANEATER!” Kazuki said. “I’M WORSE THAN NOBODY, REICHERU’S WORSE THAN EVERYBODY!” Dick said. “WHY DID YOU CALL ME WORSE THAN WOOMANEATER? IT’S RUDE!” “You’re getting stale.” Kazuki said. “I’LL GIVE YOU STALE IN A SECOND! GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick said. Kazuki gasped. “YOU’RE WORSE THAN UMF, GOODBYE!” Kazuki shouted. “I’LL GIVE YOU WORSE THAN-” Dick tried to finish speaking, but Kazuki hung up. “Son of a bitch.” Dick said. Chapter 10: Dick is back. “CLAYDOL! TELEPORT ME TO WHERE THE NIGGA CUNT IS!” Dick commanded. There they are, at New Veato City. Dick sees Jade, her twin brother Jordan, her parents, and Bouncer in her human form. “Huh! So many n***s!” Dick said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick shouted. “You go ahead and do it yourself.” Joe said. “I’M DICK COX, A CELEBRITY OF ISSAQUENA COUNTY, MISSISSIPPI, THE FOUNDER AND CEO OF DISGUSTING!” He screamed like a lunatic. “Wait a minute, what’s your company name?” Jordan said. “DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!” Dick shouted like a lunatic. “Nice one for yourself.” Jade said. “Thanks, buddy.” Dick said. The Tanners were happily surprised. “Wait a minute? Buddy?” Dick said. “How about a battle?” Jade said. “The easiest battle of your life!” She said sarcastically. “Can’t wait to win!” Dick said happily. Chapter 11: The easiest battle ever “Alright, this 3-on-3 battle between my daughter Jade and Dick Cox from Mississippi shall now begin.” LaToya said. “Go, Mold!” Dick said and summoned. The Pokémon is a Shuckle. “Alright, I choose you Beambomb, use Tidal Beam right now!” Jade said and summoned. Dick examines the Pokémon. Beambomb uses Tidal Beam attack, knocking out Mold in one attack. “Shuckle is unable to battle! Tecichno wins!” LaToya said. “I DIDN’T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO ATTACK!” Dick screamed like a lunatic who is throwing a tantrum fit for 3 to 4 year olds. “I THOUGHT YOU SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE THE EASIEST BATTLE EVER!” “She might’ve meant for herself, idiot.” Joe said. “I’LL GIVE YOU IDIOT IN A SECOND!” Dick shouted. “CLAYDOL, MOVE IT!” He said and summoned. “USE EARTHQUAKE!” Dick shouted. “Use Tidal Beam again!” Jade said. Beambomb does so, easily knocking out Claydol in one attack before Claydol is unable to battle. “Another Pokémon unable to battle, Tecichno wins again!” LaToya said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick shouted. “You go ahead and do it yourself, red idiot.” Joe said. “AGAIN!” Dick said. “YOU HAVE NO MANNERS! DISGUSTING! SOPHIE AND REICHERU ALREADY DESERVE THE FUCKING GUILLOTINE! DISGUSTING! SHE’S SUPPOSED TO BE LEFT WITH NOTHING! ZERO!” “You’re giving up?” Joe said. “No.” Dick said. “SAWSBUCK, MOVE IT!” He said and summoned. “MASTER BALL, MOVE IT!” He said, throwing a Master Ball at Beambomb, but Jade blocks the ball. “Listen, I never smoke cigarettes, I never will smoke cigarettes.” Jade said. “Flamethrower, go!” Beambomb used Flamethrower, knocking out Sawsbuck in one hit with an extremely deadly and unsettling attack. “Another Pokémon, Sawsbuck cannot battle! Tecichno wins! Pokémon Trainer Jade is the winner of the battle!” LaToya said. “DISGUSTING!” Dick said. “YOU SAID THIS WAS GONNA BE THE EASIEST BATTLE EVER! DISGUSTING!” “Get back to the Hospitality State where you’re from.” Jordan said. He’s surprised Dick didn’t freak out. “Why don’t you try spelling it?” Joe said. “HUH!” Dick said. “EASY! FUCKING EASY! M-I-S-I-S-I-P-I! MISSISSIPPI!” “Wrong!” LaToya said. “Wrong?” Dick said. “WRONG?! I WAS RIGHT, NOT WRONG, RIGHT! STUPID! DISGUSTING!” He sends out his Claydol. “CLAYDOL, TELEPORT ME BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS!” Claydol does so, the two are now at Disgusting headquarters in Mississippi. Chapter 12: Relationship Restoration At Dick’s house with Dick Cox and his wife 25-year old wife Willow Cox… “Willow, the Tanners wanted me to spell Mississippi, I spelled it right, they said I was wrong.” Dick said. “How did you spell it?” Willow said. “Um, M-I-S-I-S-I-P-I.” Dick said. “Uh… alright, come with me.” Willow said. The two are in the office. Willow searches on the computer for “Mississippi” on Google. “Mississippi?” Dick said. “Yeah, that’s how you spell it.” Willow said. “Huh!” Dick said. “4 Ss and 2 Ps?” Meanwhile, when Kazuki called Reicheru on the phone… The phone rings, Reicheru picks it up, she was sitting with Hinomaru in her arms, ever since that day, Hinomaru became Reicheru's living emotional crutch. “Hello?” Reicheru said. “Hi, Reicheru.” Kazuki said. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Reicheru screamed. Hinomaru then went into his attack phase. “What? All I did was say hi.” Kazuki said. “I thought you said you didn’t want me anymore.” Reicheru said. “I changed my mind.” Kazuki said. “Really? Why?” Reicheru said. “My attorney told me it was some guy named Dick Cox who drew the unacceptable picture.” Kazuki said. “Really?” Reicheru said. “Yes.” Kazuki said. “Oh, OK.” Reicheru said. “I called Dick Cox, he said you did it, not him, I told him I believe my attorney 1000%.” Kazuki said. “You know what he said to me? Go suck the plunger!” “That’s so mean of him!” Reicheru said. “He already tried to catch Hinomaru by using a Master Ball. He is able to predict the future and his psychokinetic powers broke the second one, so he really doesn’t want to kill Dick or anyone else, or else I will have to release my Pokémon.” “Alright, sounds very legit. I’m not kidding.” Kazuki said. Then he decided. "Reicheru, I'm sorry for making you go through that, Does Hinomaru still hate me?" He said and then asked. "No, only if you make me sad." She said. "Want me to visit?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. Half an hour later, he walked in, the couple embraced "I'm sorry, I really am." He said. Then Hinomaru had a suggestion. "Wanna go kick Dick Cox's ass?" Hinomaru said. "Yes!" Both said. They both traveled to where Dick Cox and his wife was. "You liar, Reicheru didn't draw that." He said. "Hinomaru, kick his ass!" She said. Jade came in aswell with the other members. "Count me in too!" Sophie said. "Claydol, teleport me to the headquarters, move it!" Dick said, instantly throwing a Poké ball, Claydol instantly teleported Dick to the headquarters. "Let's get outta here." Jade said. "She's right, Mr. Cox can go scratch in this southern county with population size of plankton." Bouncer said, already in her human form. "Tch." Sophie said in a chuckling way. "Flames, fly us to the headquarters." Reicheru said as she sent out Flames. The team got on her back and flew to the headquarters. Dick sees out the window. Dick calls Hinomaru. "Hello?" Hinomaru said. "HINOMARU!" Dick shouted. "What?" Hinomaru said. "WHY DO YOU KEEP CHASING ME FROM PLACE TO PLACE?! IT'S RUDE!" Dick shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRIED TO CATCH ME IN A FUCKING MASTERBALL!" Hinomaru shouted back. "I'll give you tried to catch in a master ball in a minute!" Dick said. Dick had a Master Ball hidden, when he threw it, Hinomaru jumped out of the way and landed near Reicheru. "Nice try, fuckin' greedy ass! You'll never get my Espeon now!" Taunted Reicheru. "I got a plan, I will chase the idiot in the headquarters, and you'll fly back to his house." Jade said to Reicheru, Sophie, and Flames the Reshiram. "Alright, fine by me." Sophie said. "Hey Bouncer, wanna call Brittany and her husband?" Jade said. "Fine." She said. "Fine?" Jade said. "Come on!" Reicheru and Sophie begin flying to the Cox house with Reshiram. When they came closer... "Careful, you do not wanna ruin the house." Sophie said. Meanwhile, Jade, Bouncer, Brittany Soler, and Ken Chisholm walk into the headquarters. "Let's find that little crook by the name of Dick Cox!" Bouncer said, determined. Meanwhile, in the office in the fourth floor, Dick Cox is watching a video. In the video which just started... "Welcome back to character elimination in heavy snow." NitroG said. "And I could catch hypothermia any minute. But let's ignore that." Dick pauses the video. "LET'S IGNORE THAT? HUH!" Dick said. "I guess you want hypothermia! Disgusting!" Dick plays the video. "Last time, the contestants made me some pancakes. The Fire Brawlers are up for elimination again because the best they could do was rotten pancake vomit mix. We received a new record of 19 votes." Dick pauses the video. "ROTTEN VOMIT?! DISGUSTING! DISGUSTING!" Dick screamed. The team, Brittany and her husband, plus Jade and Bouncer, could hear it. "Maybe he'll learn to shut the hell up." Ken said. Dick plays the video. "Let's head to the elimination center." NitroG said. "OK contestants, I have 11 frappuccinos, and if you don't get one, you are eliminated. Marceline, Ash, Dylan, Annie, Tyler, and Hilda are safe at 0 votes. Smoke and Steve are safe at 1 vote. Courtney and Oakley are safe at 2 votes. Owen runs to the elimination center. "Sorry I'm late!" Owen said. "Don't worry about it, Owen. We were just going over who's safe and who's not." NitroG said. "How many votes did I get?" Owen asked. "You got three votes." NitroG said. "But you are safe." NitroG's mouth is wide open, and his face does not look too happy. "OMG, this isn't true." NitroG said. "What isn't true?" May said. "May, the team captain, you are eliminated with a shocking 10 votes." NitroG said. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why does May have to go?" Ash said. Dick pauses the video. "Son of a bitch." Dick said. Dick plays the video again. "All I did was puke. Please don't let the viewers get mad at me for this!" Owen said. "There was only rotten pancake mix left." Hilda said. "So we had to choose it." "I guess we're on our own now." Dylan said. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" May said, Dick Cox sees her body go upward in the video. Dick pauses the video. "Son of a bitch." Dick said. "Is the ceiling like a magnet or something? They could've eliminated something else, but the fact they eliminated a contestant like May is even better! DISGUSTING!" Meanwhile, Hinomaru had his eyes closed. "He's holding a lot of people captive and is voting them off." Hinomaru said. "Where?" Reicheru asked. "His office." He said. The team were teleported to the office. "Oh Dick......Can you come here, please?" Sophie asked. "Not now, whoever said that." answered Dick. "I SAID COME HERE!" The orange otter shouted. "It's us, I can see any location via ESP." Hinomaru said. Ash was quite shocked seeing Hinomaru, he never saw an Espeon-Human hybrid. "This doesn't make sense! How can a character in a video react to reality?" Said Dick, looking confused. "NITROG! GO SUCK THE PLUNGER! MOVE IT!" Dick closes the program. "THIS VIDEO IS AN OLD VIDEO, NOW BEING INVADED BY A STUPID TRAINER'S POKÉMON! STUPID!" Dick shouted. "All you have is rotten mix? ALL YOU DID WAS VOMIT?! NITROG IS STUPID! STUPID! DISGUSTING!" "What did you say?" Brittany said. "IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! NOTHING! ZERO! DISGUSTING!" Dick shouted like a lunatic. "HINOMARU, MY HOUSE, MY RULES, GIVE YOUR CHILD BACK TO THE ORGANIZATION OF PETA, IF YOU DO NOT, I'LL CALL A LAWYER, IT WILL NOT BE EVEN CLOSE TO A PLEASURE!" "Li-Li-Lick my balls!" Hinomaru responded back as he pointed at his crotch. Everyone exploded into laughter. Hinomaru takes off his coat and button up shirt. "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!" Dick shouted. "No old man, it's hot in here." Hinomaru said. "I'LL GIVE YOU OLD MAN IN A SECOND, MOVE IT!" Dick shouted. Dick was then thrown over 30 metres in the air using Hinomaru's abilities. "Son of a bitch." He said. "CLAYDOL, TELEPORT ME TO MY HOUSE!" Dick threw a Poké Ball, Claydol did what Dick said. Flames then flew the team to his house, minus Jade, Bouncer, Brittany, and her husband, in order to continue the pressure in the headquarters, for when Dick returns there. "Coward!" Himomaru yelled. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics